Roses Forever
by febnic16
Summary: Ruby was our leader. Our friend. Our lover. Blake, Weiss, and Yang were ones I fought for. What do I do now how can I keep going. They lost her. And she lost them. What happens when these two paths collide?
1. prologue 1

Hey this is my first story i hope you like it. This story is told in first person

reading help

' in the past **'**

_"thought"_

**name **= who the story is being told by at that point

prologue 1

"_What will you do when the thing you need the most is _

_gone? How will you continue? "_

**Blake**

It was the five months since the start of my second year at Beacon. I was headed back to our dorms. It was taking a little longer than normal. That was partly because of my mind wandering back to what happened on this cold fateful day a year ago.

'It was a cakewalk of a mission. A small White Fang outpost was found. We had to go and access the location and act accordingly. But destiny had a different plan. It was an empty warehouse 30 miles outside of Vale. After I infiltrated it and swiped some data on the white fang movements. we set demo charges to blow it sky high. We got clear of the blast zone. I gave Ruby a node, she hit the detonator and not a second later did we hear the explosion. We then booked to the evac point. Then we boarded a bullhead for a nice relaxing ride back to Beacon. But destiney being what it is had us get shot down 1 mile away from Beacon. After that it went down hill the battle for beacon had started. We had all survived the crash but not without injury as we would find out. Ruby had taken a piece of shrapnel to her lower abdomen. When this came to light it was too late, to do anything.'

I felt a drop of water hit my hand as I went open the door to my dorm room. I looked up to see if the roof was leaking. Then I realized that I was crying. I wiped away the tears and reminded myself of the last promise I had made with my girlfriend. The promise I had made was "No matter how hard life becomes don't lose hope." That was the last thing Ruby said to me before she died in my arms. After taking a moment to regain my composure I walked in. I was greeted with a bearhug that would cause and usra to be snapped in half. Yang keep me there as she cried her eyes out. Ever since the incident she has lost what makes Yang well, Yang. She even cut her hair which shocked both Weiss and I. I could tell she could not keep it in anymore. Yang tried every day to put a smile on our faces. After what seemed like an hour she broke the hug and left the room.

When I got into the room I see Weiss sitting on her bed looking down at a photo of Ruby, herself, and me. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. Weiss looks at me with eyes that seem to only know pain and sorrow. I pulled her into a hug and to tell her that "Well find a way." I got up and taking her hand in mine.I lead her to the door. She stops at the coat rack to put Ruby's cloak on.

**Weiss**

As we walked through the snow covered forest. I could not help but shiver in the cold sadness. She did not want to go to the cliff where our girlfriend lay. But I know I have to go. I pulled her ruby red cloak tighter around my self. I took a deep breath to inhale the smell of roses. I found it calming to me. When we reached the cliff we saw two graves with the same rose emblem. The first one read Summer rose "_Thus kindly I scatter_" The second one read: Ruby Rose "_The things I can do… I want them to come true one by one. Let's go towards our dream, one step at a time._" When I finally read the gravestone I just lose it and fall to my knees. " This can't be real!" I screamed. I felt two warm arms wrap around me. I heard a voice that was normally dispassionate but now filled with grief speak.

"Every time I wake up I look over to Ruby's bed I can't help but think the same thing. She was my ro… No our rock and now she's gone and we can't change that!" Blake lifted me off the ground and looked me in the eye and asked "remember the other half of the quote?" I nodded and said " The thing I can do… I want to tell it to you. Without giving up, let's spread our wings and fly for the sake of our future." Blake smiled and pulled me into a tighter embrace. Then Blake said " Remember I have you Weiss and you have me." I looked at Blake " _Thats right I am not the loneliest of all!"_ I look at blake and said " You're right! Lets move towards our future and never let Ruby's memory fade or hold us back!" Blake gave a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat and said.

"Once you know what you want in life…" I finished the saying " it's up to you to accomplish it!" Then we both paid our respects to Ruby and her mother. Blake and I left holding hands with a brighter demeanor than the one we had when we got there.

**Ruby**

As I slowly walk up the rows of shadows of people I find what I am looking for. Three graves. The first had a snowflake. The second one had a black flame. The third one had a heart ablaze. I look down at them and say " why me?" I fall to my hands and knees and start to cry. When I punch the ground I felt my rifle fall off my shoulder and hit the ground. I don't bother to pick it up. Then I felt a hand on my back I look up to see Velvet in front of me holding out her hand. I reach out and grab it. She pulls me up and hands me my scar-h. I look at her. I take a deep breath and take the rifle from her hands. Then proceeded to walk over to humvee getting in and taking gunners position. On our way back to base I start to think of what our world has become. It been two years since the start of the war. Since we were in secure area, I started to think of what happened before this all started.

'I had been accepted into Beacon military academy. Two years earlier than everyone else. That summer in Boot camp I was pushed to the extreme. In the end I came out in the top three of our class of 300 cadettes. When they were assigned fire teams it did not surprise me when Weiss, Blake, Yang and I ended up together. But it was not to last. One month in to our first year the war broke out. Then three months later our side was suffering heavy losses even with the deployment of elisem knight and paladin. Then a month later they had called us in. We wouldn't be on the front lines but we weren't in the rear. We were on security detail. it stayed that way for four months. until the united grim empire launched a massive offence that brought the front line to us. With each counter offensive launched in failure everyone started to waver.

Then one day I could not take it any more. I went up to RADM Ozpin office with one full platoon and proposed my plan. He looked at us and said " Do you think you can pull this off?" I replied " With all do respect Rear Admiral If I didn't think it would work I would not have propose this plan."

He smiled and then said " Then what are you doing standing here! Getamoveon!" we all saluted him and left. As we headed towards the vehicle bay we caught everyone's attention. When we got to the Humvees we were stopped by PO2 Winchester who was Cardin's father.

"So SN Rose where do you think you are going?"

I looked at him and said " Were going on the offensive!"

HE laughed " No your not!"he said in a commanding voice. Then he said " the battlefield is no pace for children!"

I let my anger get to me and responded with " We are going and we will win."

He raised his hand to hit me for speaking against a superior officer. Just before it hit me it was stopped by a riding crop that belonged to COMO Goodwitch.

she looked at me and said "Seaman Apprentice Ruby Rose. RADM Ozpin forgot to give you your promotion." That caught everyone off guard. She continued " Seaman Apprentice Ruby Rose you are here by given the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer of the Command."** '**

cliffhanger?

hoped you enjoyed the story.


	2. prologue 2

Before we start the story there are some people i want to thank. Thank you to Mizore53, sen whitefox mako red demon, and ChocolateButtonsAndBooks. they are the people edit and refine my story.

reading help

**' **flash backs** '  
**

_"thought"_

**name **= who the story is being told by at that point

Prologue 2

"_When we give up and think it's over we lose what makes us ourselves." _

**Yang**

It had started to rain but I did not care. I looked up to sky to see the black clouds that covered Vale. They seemed to understand how I felt. I started to walk again letting myself slip away in the forest of forever fall.

**' "**_I'm dead?" _That was the only thing that crossed my mind for the past 5 days. _"If I'm not dead, then why do I feel like so cold?"_ Everyone looks at me like there's a Beowolf behind me while I walked down the hall to class. _"I can hear their whispered conversations." _When I walk into advanced combat class everyone stops talking and looks at me. I take my seat and wait for class to start. A few minutes later, Ms. Goodwitch walked. She glances my way with a look of concern, but I brush it off and look away. "_It's not like I have forgotten what has happened!"_ She went up to the stage to speak. "Today students we will have one-on-one matches. The computer will decide the match-ups." I look up at the screen to see the matches appear a slight smile appears on face at my match. Goodwitch spoke "The first match will be…." looked down at her scroll to double check the match. " Will be Cardin Winchester vs Yang Xiao Long." The collective gasps was all that was I needed. **'**

It was a hell of a fight that day. But instead of distracting her from Ruby's, it just made me accept it more. _"She's gone and there's nothing that I can do to bring her back!_" I thought to myself "But it was my job to keep her safe! I promised her! That I would be there to keep her safe!" Ruby wanted proof for this promise so I said "For proof I will not cut my hair!" Even thought that was when we were younger. I still did not cut my hair. "So what now sis? What do I do now?" There was no answer to be found. _"I know what I have to do. It's easy." _I move my hand into my pocket and pulled out the cold metal scissors. With them in my hand I make I knew promise "I swear that I Yang Xiao Long will fight everyday to make Ruby's dream real!" I grab a handful of my hair brought the scissors up to it. As I snapped the scissors closed I saw lightning flash, and heard the thunderclaps that accompanies it. I did it again and again till all that was left a hairstyle that looked like Ruby's. I started back to my uncle's house. When I walled in Qrow looked over at me but said nothing.

I looked out the window of the airship. It was the start of our second year, but it felt like it was my first year again. I stepped off the airship and looked around the campus. My eyes caught sight of a crowd gathered in the courtyard. When I reached the crowd, I had to push my way through to get closer. When I got through, I was looking at the immortalized stone form of none other than Ruby Rose. In front of it with their back turned to me was the monochrome duo. I could not find the words to call to them. But I did not have to. They turned around and caught sight of me. Weiss and Blake ran to me and embraced me in a hug so tight I couldn't breathe. _ "I wonder if this is what my hugs feel like?"_

**Ruby**

**'** "What?" Was everyone's responses. I then said. "Commodore Goodwitch. Did I hear you right. You said I was promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer of the Command right?" She looked at me and replied "Yes I did, and this is not a joke. Due to your gathering the intelligence and putting together a plan that could work has made this possible." She walked towards me "Seaman Apprentice Ruby Rose." I snapped to attention and responded with "Ma'am!" She then continued "You are hereby promoted to the Rank of Master Chief Petty Officer of the Command!" After switching my pins on my shoulders, she saluted me and I returned the salute. She then left to return to her office. I turned to Petty Officer Second Class Winchester, who was now shaking in his boots. I then spoke to him a commanding voice "PO2 Winchester are the Humvees ready to go?" He then responded with "No ma'am! But they will be in 10 minutes!" **'**

"Ruby?" "Ruby?" "RUBY!" I shook my head to clear the fog from my brain. I looked down to see Velvet trying to get my attention. I ducked down into the cabin to reply. "What's up Velvet?" She answered "We're six clicks away from F.O.B. Falls ablaze. Our eta is 10 minutes." I nod in response, then retake the gunner position and visually scan the area. Ten minutes later, we pull into F.O.B. Falls ablaze. We dismount and head to the barracks for some R&R. When we get into our barracks, I beeline it to my bunk. Sleep comes swiftly to me.

**' **I walked over to our Humvee and open the back compartment. I reach in and pull out a red rectangle. I made sure that there was no one around me before I deployed Crescent Rose. "You know that weapon is impractical." I looked to my left to see who said that. It did not surprise me when I saw Weiss and Blake standing there. I retaliated with "So Gambol Shroud and Myrtenaster are not impractical?" They both blushed and grabbed their weapons to hold them. Then Weiss said "Well it's not totally useless. It has helped in past firefights. But you could change the color to match our surroundings." I then said "No and that final!" Blake then chimed in "I don't know Weiss, I think she wants to lose cuddle time." Weiss joined in "I think you're right Blake and maybe we won't give her our **cookies** from our meals." I sighed "Fine, you win. I will have Crescent Rose painted to a more discreet color." _"They really know how to get what they want. Oh well can't stay mad at my girlfriends."_Ten minutes later we mounted our vehicles and head out_. _I did not know if this my destiny, but I knew when the time comes I would be ready. **'**

I woke up from my dream and looked at the nightstand to see a picture of Blake, Weiss and myself. "_We are all finite and were destined to die and we can't change that. But fate can be changed through every little choice that we make."_ I think to myself. "But destiny and fate sometimes just fucking suck" I whisper to myself.

**Blake**

We all sit in rolls and wait for are names to be called. I can't help but think of everything it took to get to this moment. The hours upon hours spent studying, practicing, and the final tests. That lead to this night. The night we graduate. We sit with our teams that we've had from the start at Beacon. As I look around at the other teams and how they changed. To our right is team JNPR. now lead by a very muscular and confident Jaune. _"If I were straight I would be going after him."_ My thoughts are quickly interrupted by Weiss grabbing my hand. I turn my head to see her with tears starting to form in her eyes. I give her hand a slight squeeze. Weiss then looks at me and I lean in to whisper "what's wrong?" she replied "It's just that … this was always Ruby's dream and she won't ever see it come true." I see she is ready to lose it. I squeezed her hand tighter and say "Weiss. She will. We carried her dream for her and now we all have made it!" Weiss looks at me again this time with a fire in her eye, just like the time at Ruby's grave. She nodes and turns her attention to the stage once more. After what seems like eternity the graduation ends, and we walk out the doors that we walked in to start our journey at Beacon. We spread out on the grass and look for Weiss parents. It takes a few minutes to find them but we do. We are both greeted with hugs from both of them. After we break the hug Mr. Schnee hand me some documents and look at them and my mouth drops open. Weiss looks at me and takes the papers from my hands. After a minute to look over the papers, then looks back at me. Weiss then pulls me into a kiss. Then says "yes!"

**Ruby**

As I walk to the showers I can't help but think of them. It had been three years since I lost them. _ "I wonder what would we be doing now if the war never occurred. Well I guess that we would be having graduation tonight."_ I reach the locker room and undress before entering the showers. As I stand under the water and start to cry.

**' **I am on high alert as we approached the operational area. I visually scanned our surroundings all seems to be going well. About 25 minutes later we reach the point where we would leave our Humvees. We exited the vehicles and regrouped to go over the plan one last time. "Fire team JNPR, you will set the charges on the road. Fire team CFVY, you will set on the hill left of the ambush point. My team will be on the right hill. After the charges are set you will split up and join both fire teams. Understood?" a crosses of "Yes ma'am" was heard.

Everything was going according to plan at precisely 1735 hours; the enemy supply convoy was driving down the road where the charges were placed. At 1736 hours there was an explosion. The lead vehicles were destroyed in the initial blast. Chaos was the only word to describe what was going on. Enemy soldiers got out of the vehicles to engage the enemy, but were met with machine gun fire.

From the moment we saw them get out of their vehicles we laid down suppressing fire. They ordered the LAVs from the rear to help but the LAVs drove right in to the slam mines team JNPR had planted. After 10 minutes we booked it to the Humvees to get away. We boarded them faster than we ever had and drove like mad men, back to base. **'**

_ "But we would never reach the base."_

**' **Our Humvee was the last one in our small convoy. I swing the .50 Cal around so that it pointed behind at our six. I had anticipated an enemy attack. I started too counted down the minutes till we would be behind our lines. _"35, 27, 21, 19."_ Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash. "RPG!" Time seemed to slow down as the Humvee veered right, but it was too late. The RPG had impacted the driver's door. It all went black.

I came around to the sound of a .50 Cal firing. The fog cleared immediately as my adrenaline started pumping. It took only moment to get my bearings. I was outside of the Humvee; Yang had taken command of the 50 while Blake and Weiss were at either end firing down rang.

Blake saw me come to and moved over to me and asked "You hit?" I responded with "Just a scratch." while holding up my arm. Blake handed me my SCAR-H. I took it from her and went to the front were Weiss was.

Four hours later we were not in good shape. We were running low on ammo, Yang and I were hit, and the enemy was closing in. Oh, and the radio was busted. We needed a plan to get out of this mess. Then Yang spoke up. "Hey Ruby?" "Yeah?" I answered. "Look we're not going to last much longer out here." Yang called out. _"Well thank you captain obvious!"_ I thought to myself. "I know. Got any ideas on how we are getting out of here?" I said. Yang took a ragged breath and spoke "The three you get out of here I'll hold them off as long as I can." Then it clicked in my head. I looked into the Humvee and I saw that Yang had taken a piece of shrapnel to her lower abdomen. It looked bad and see how she was breathing it clear it was. I look her in the eyes and she did the same after a minute I nodded. "Ok. Blake, Weiss, we're moving out while Yang covers us." I said. They both got up and got ready. We ran as fast as we could never looking back.

We were 6 thousand feet from our defensive line when a sniper round hit me. I fell, fearing the worst. But both Blake and Weiss picked me up. I felt fine in a few seconds and could run on my own again. At a thousand feet another we saw our army ready for us. 500 feet away another sniper takes a shot. This it hits Weiss between the plates. She falls to the ground dead. Three feet. Blake gets hit by a stray bullet. I pull her into cover. I check the wound it's bleeding intensely. As I apply pressure, I called out "**MEDIC!**" I look at her; she has tears in her eyes. "Ruby?" I just look at her not knowing what to say. "Thank you for being the first person to accept me for who I am. You never looked at me differently for being a Faunus." then she said "Do me one last favor. Take off my helmet and pet my ears." I nodded, not trusting my voice.

I lie Blake down, with her head in my lap. I removed her helmet and pet her ears. Finally a medic arrives to help Blake. But it is too late save her. She looks up at me and says "Ruby. Promise me that you will carry on and never lose track of who you are. Please, don't stop believing in happy endings." "I- I promise! I'll carry on and never lose sight of who I am. I love you forever, Blake." I pull her in for one last kiss sweet yet sorrowful kiss. We break the kiss and Blake goes limp. **'**

Released from the grips of sorrowful memory, I shut the water off and dry myself off and walk to my locker. As I am finishing getting dressed I look at a picture of all of us. I shake my head to forget what happened. I slam the locker door shut and walk back to my barracks. _"I hope this war ends soon so that others won't have to go through what I experienced."_ I thought for a moment. "It's a quiet morning." I said aloud. Then I heard the whistle of an all too familiar sound.

**Hey guys I want to know what you think about my story.**

**The prologs are over. The next chapters will be the main story.**


End file.
